(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanning head, an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing light intensity correction control program.
(ii) Related Art
An electro-photographic image processing apparatus that includes a printer or a copier may perform image formation by irradiating image information onto a photoconductor body that is uniformly charged using an optical recording unit to obtain an electrostatic latent image, by adding toner to the electrostatic latent image for visualization, and by transferring and fixing the toner image onto a recording sheet.
An image processing apparatus that uses, as the optical recording unit, an LED print head (LPH) in which plural light-emitting elements (for example, plural light-emitting diodes (LEDs)) are arranged in a main scanning direction has been proposed.